Fiberglass fabrics woven or nonwoven, are impregnated with a resin, such as a polyester resin, and therafter laid on a mold. During the impregnation process, resin is applied to the fabric. Prior art impregnators apply the resin to the fabric in an amount in excess of that which the fabric will absorb. The fabric is then run between a pair of nip rolls to squeeze excess resin. During this process, air is trapped in the fabric. The trapped air must be rolled out by finned rolls or removed with squeegees after the fabric is laid onto a mold, a very laborious job.